


Enemies with Benefits

by Anonymous



Category: Political RPF
Genre: Angst, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, Misunderstandings, No crack, Romance, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Smut, Uneasy Allies, Warning: Donald Trump, very serious
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27450493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Slowburn Enemies to Lovers!Donald Trump had never expected to fall for his biggest enemy, but it happened. And when he found out it did, there was no denying it anymore...Joe Biden felt the same.
Relationships: Joe Biden/Donald Trump
Comments: 5
Kudos: 35
Collections: Anonymous





	Enemies with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, this slowburn has been very very hard to write and to keep their personalities consistent, but i hope you enjoy overall!

they hate each other but are in love and kiss and do the seggs and the end

**Author's Note:**

> so, this is the end! it has been a wild ride and it's finally over. it feels strange to say goodbye to this baby, but I hope to write a sequel sometime soon


End file.
